


a dance with an angel in the pale moonlight

by rosecolouredgirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Platonic Ecco/Jeremiah, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredgirl/pseuds/rosecolouredgirl
Summary: Ecco and Ivy slow dance in the park.





	a dance with an angel in the pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda all over the place because i have an awful attention span, i promise i'll do better next time
> 
> title inspired by the joker's quote from 1989 batman ("you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?")

Ivy caresses the trunk of a large London plane tree in the center of the park. She smirks and hums softly as she runs her fingers through the ridges of the bark. In return, she can hear the tree thanking her and everything inside the park becomes more serene; the chirping of the birds becomes dull, the wind stops blowing, and the buds of the smooth blue asters bloom early.

 

The park is the best thing that came out of the bridges going down. She could feel her power affecting the plants and in turn, the plants were starting to affect her. She’s never felt this at home before.

 

“Hiya, puddin’.” Ivy glances up to see Ecco approaching her, grin plastered on her face. Her signature makeup is done to perfection, as always, and her blonde hair is up in two pigtails. She’s dressed in her usual black and red jacket and leather pants.

 

Ivy smiles. “Hello, Ecco,” she replies, “Was the trip over here okay?”

 

Ecco nods enthusiastically. “It was perfect,” she says, interlocking hands with her girlfriend, “I was thinkin’ of you the whole way over.”

 

“How sweet,” the redhead kisses Ecco chastely, “The destruction caused by that clown wasn’t too much?”

 

“J taught me how to navigate the city,” she glances past Ivy’s face slightly, obviously upset. Ivy knew that her and Jeremiah had been close for years and that his “death” had taken quite a toll on her.

 

“I’m sorry." It hurts to see Ecco so upset.

 

Ivy suddenly gets an idea. The first night her and Ecco spent in the park, the blonde had kicked her shoes off and ran around in the grass, dancing and filling the air with her gleeful laughter. It was quite a lovely sight; in the wake of all the horror and destruction, Ivy got to watch the girl she loves be so happy.

 

She slips her heels off, losing her balance slightly when the grass tickles her foot. “Come on, darling, let’s dance.”

 

Ecco’s grin returns full force and she lets out an exuberant chortle before kicking her shoes off, sending them flying into the air. “C’mon, red!” she exclaims, pulling Ivy along with her as she begins to jump around, pigtails bouncing, “Dance with me!”

 

Ivy chuckles and joins in, with significantly less energy. Her dress flows around her, like a green wave. She can’t remember the last time she was this happy; probably years ago, before her second transformation.

 

Ecco sings unintelligible songs, changing the rhythm and beat every few minutes. She keeps her eyes on Ivy the whole time, smile everlasting. “This is so fun, right, Oaky?” The two laugh at the stupid nickname. Ever since they first met and Ecco called her “Poison Oaky,” it stuck, an now it’s one of the blonde’s go-tos.

 

Inevitably, they begin to get tired; jumping around and singing takes a lot of energy, after all. Instead of stopping, Ecco shoulders her jacket off, then rests one hand on Ivy’s shoulder and holds the other. The redhead smiles and places her hand on Ecco’s hip. They fall into a smooth slow dancing pattern.

 

“What do you think would’a happened if we had met sooner?” Ecco asks, still slightly panting. Ivy swears she can hear her girlfriend’s heart pounding against her chest.

 

“I don’t know. I prefer to not think about my life before you.”

 

Ecco blushes slightly. “Such a sweet talker,” she mumbles, “Do you think I’d be different? Would ya still love me the way you do?”

 

Ivy furrows her eyebrows, caught off-guard by all the serious questions. “You don’t usually talk like this, are you okay?”

 

“So much of my life has been devoted to ‘miah. He was the closest thing to a brother I ever had,” she sniffles, “And now I have a perfect girlfriend, but I can’t stop thinkin’ about what happened to him.”

 

“I heard Bruce Wayne killed him.” Ivy rolls her eyes as she speaks the name. Nothing good ever came from being around  _ billionaire boy _ . However, she brought him up as to not upset Ecco too much, but still have her open up about the situation.

 

Ecco shakes her head. “He fell. Now he’s all boiled and bubbled,” she corrects, “Would you still love me if I was normal?”

 

Ivy sighs. “Ecco, I would love you no matter what you are. You’re the one human I would gladly give my life for.”

 

“What did I say? Such a sweet talker, you are.” Ecco giggles and leans in to kiss Ivy gingerly. When they pull apart, Ecco tilts closer to hook her chin on Ivy’s shoulder. With the moon hanging overhead and the beautiful plants surrounding them, the whole thing feels like a fairy tale.

 

“Do your plants like me?”

 

Ivy giggles. “What kind of question is that? Of course, my babies like you. I can feel how happy they are that you’re here.” When the plants are happy, she can feel it in her bones; a primal instinct almost.

 

“Okay,” Ecco replies, “Just wanted to make sure they’re okay with you sayin’ you’d die for me.”

 

“Of course they are. They’re a part of me, they feel what I feel, just like I feel what they feel,” Ivy explains.

 

“That’s so interestin’, I feel what you feel too.” The redhead snorts, smiling and shaking her head slightly. She should’ve known her clever little girlfriend was setting up a cheesy pick-up line. It didn’t make much sense, but a lot of Ecco’s flirts didn’t make sense, it was endearing.

 

“Do you wanna go inside?” Ivy questions, “It’s getting late.”

 

Ecco exhales softly. “Few minutes more, ‘kay, red?”

 

Even if Ecco can’t see it, Ivy beams. “Of course. Whatever you want.” She squeezes Ecco’s hand lightly, feeling absolutely elated when she feels the squeeze reciprocated.


End file.
